marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Stark (Earth-TRN576)
, , | Relatives = Maria Stark (mother) Howard Stark Friday (creation) | Universe = Earth-TRN576 | BaseOfOperations = Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, CEO of Stark IndustriesCategory:Businesspeople; former bodyguard | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Andre Lima Araujo; Robbie Thompson | First = Spidey Vol 1 6 | Quotation = I got lucky --''' my folks were '''well-off. Not everyone has that, so I do what I can to level the playing field. Because you kids -- are gonna make the future. | Speaker = Iron Man | QuoteSource = Spidey: School's Out Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Tony Stark was the CEO of Stark Industries and the Avenger known as Iron Man. Spidey Iron Man first met Spider-Man while investigating a break in at Stark Tower. He initially believed Spider-Man to be the intruder until the latter convinced him otherwise and led him to the true burglar: The Vulture. The two teamed-up and defeated Toomes, with Stark placing him in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson suggest they also arrest Spider-Man or at least keep an eye on him, to while he coldly told Coulson to leave Spider-Man be. Stark told Spider-Man that he was good for a rookie and Spidey asked him for advice on asking someone out. Tony told him to ask the girl out before someone else could. The next day, he found Spidey sulking on a rooftop and realized that someone else had asked out Spider-Man's romantic interest. He attempted to consoled the young boy by telling him he knew how Spidey felt and by convincing him to help him defeat Fin Fang Foom. Iron Man was among the heroes that aided in halting Galactus's invasion of Earth and driving him from the planet. Stark Camp When the project of one of the attendees of Stark Camp went haywire to cover the robbery of an Arc Reactor, Tony called fellow Avenger Black Panther to investigate. Later, Iron Man personally went to the center in response to reports of a holographic Iron Man and two armed assailants were hunting another attendee, Peter Parker, only to find them defeated by Spider-Man. He recognized the assailants as being attendees Ethan and Lachlan. He was later present for Parker's presentation of D-Sense. | Personality = | Powers = Tony has no superhuman abilities and derives all his powers from the Iron Man Armor Model 3. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Tony Stark of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Iron Man Armor Model 3 | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Armor Users Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Stark Family Category:Millionaires Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Robotics Category:Genius Intelligence